


eyeballs to entrails, my sweet

by P1DGIE



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Writing, Bickering, Gen, Oneshot?, Set in winter, Short, comfort dudes, i am a bored gay person, i might add to this, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1DGIE/pseuds/P1DGIE
Summary: They all share an apartment!
Kudos: 4





	eyeballs to entrails, my sweet

**Author's Note:**

> (content warnings at end of notes)
> 
> hey!! nothing really happens in this but I just wanted to write about my silly little comfort men. This will likely be oneshot but I might add more if I get bored, who knows!! oh and the title is a random quote from buffy :O and if you read this.. tysm! <33
> 
> content warnings: mention of starving and death (in a joke)

The pale snow crunched under Mikeys feet, and he saw his boots leaving footprints as he walked to the grocery store. He looked above him at the dark gray sky that would soon be dark, save for the light pollution of the city and the moon he could see hung in the sky. 

The winters evening was serene and he would very much have been enjoying himself if it wasn't for the fact that it was fucking freezing. Like really, really cold. He held his coat tighter around himself in an attempt to warm himself up slightly. It didn't work.

If he had the choice, he wouldn't be outside at all right then and would be perfectly happy sitting with a hot cup of coffee in front of the TV with the guys but he had to buy them food and, as much as Mikey wished he could leave it, he'd probably feel sort of guilty if they all starved to death at his hand. Sort of.

Mikey approached the store, the cool white lights inside illuminating the bright white snow on the pavement. He went inside, trying to remember what exactly it was they'd asked him to get.

When he left the store, bags in his increasingly numb and cold hands, he was pretty sure he'd almost definitely forgotten something but he wasn't prepared to be outside for any longer. It was cold. He'd said that already.

*

Mikey couldn't feel his hands as they turned the doorknob to his and his friends apartment once he reached the second floor. He had half convinced himself that his hands had quite literally frozen and would smash if he wasn't careful, but he opened the door with his hands intact. Deep down he was kinda dissapointed; that could be sort of cool.

"Hey, Mikey" said Frank , giving a little wave and looking behind him from where he was sat on the couch, watching some sort of shitty hospital soap opera on the TV they'd found on the street a few months prior. It worked, so why not put it to use , they'd said.

"Hhmmph" Mikey sighed, putting the bags of shit he'd bought from the store on the table.

"Mikey, you're back!" said Ray, emerging from his room towards the bags on the table and started rummaging through the shopping and putting it away. There was no sign of Gerard.

"Yeah, almost freezed to death though." complained Mikey , sitting himself down roughly at the kitchen table. "Why did no one tell me it was, like, minus a million degrees outside! My hands are completely numb!" Mikey held up his hands to show Frank and Ray.

"Stop being a pussy!" said Frank, getting off the couch and walking to the table Mikey was sat at, sitting beside him. "I was outside earlier and it's not even that cold!"

"Yeah well you have those stupid gloves on all the time, of course you're gonna be fine in the cold, you have this extra layer!" said Mikey. He didn't actually think Franks skeleton gloves were stupid; he honestly thought they make him look really cool, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Not right then at least.

"The gloves are cool! Ray thinks they're cool, don't you Ray?" Frank said, turning to Ray expectantly.

"Yeah yeah, very cool gloves, Frankie," returned Ray looking at something in the shopping and holding it up, looking at Mikey "Mikey, man, what the fuck is this?"

Mikey squinted at what Ray was holding to see what it was: a bottle of bright pink kids shampoo.  
"Oh! You asked for shampoo, right? I got shampoo!" 

"Mikey.." Ray sighed, looking closer at the bottle "This has fucking unicorns on it! We're grown ass men, not eight year old girls!"

"Debatable.." said Frank quietly , then snatched the bottle from Rays hands, inspecting . "Is that glitter?" he laughed. Mikey scowled in return and walked away to sit himself on the couch. He didn't realize how tired he was until he was lying down and drifted off almost immediately, listening to the sound of Ray and Frank's voices from the kitchen. They could be annoying little shits, but Mikey did actually find the sound of their voices strangely pleasant. Sometimes.


End file.
